


Зависимость

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hospitals, Possession, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: Хуже всего были моменты, когда Бен брал его тело на прокат.
Kudos: 2





	Зависимость

— Кончай быть задницей, Клаус. Ты понятия не имеешь, что значит быть мертвым и тебе ничего не стоит дать хоть немного побыть живым.

Клаус сидел на своей кровати. Сложил ноги по-турецки, зажмурил глаза и плотно закрыл ладонями уши, но возмущенный взгляд брата он ощущал всей поверхностью кожи.  
Несмотря на непоколебимую уверенность Бена, Четвертый был знаком с другой стороной ближе, чем когда-либо хотел. В конце концов быть мертвым необязательно значит перестать дышать, окоченеть и дурно пахнуть. Остановок дыхания от передозировок у Клауса было предостаточно. А потом он умер во Вьетнаме с кровью Дейва на руках. И в клубе, среди грохота и неоновой пульсации, когда пытался спасти Лютера от самого себя. В тот раз еще узнал, что он даже Богу не особенно нравится, и нет места ему ни там, ни тут.  
А еще были те моменты, когда Бен брал его тело напрокат. Каждый раз, неважно стоило провести брату залезть в него на несколько секунд или час, Четвертый чувствовал себя как если в самую паршивую ломку по спине проехалась еще парочка автобусов, груженых последователями его культа. Но хуже всего было, когда Бен управлял его телом. С одной стороны, душе Клауса становилось тесно и она рвалась вон. А с другой — тело не принимало душу Бена, как свою и будто включало кнопку самоуничтожения.

Четвертого передернуло от слишком ярких воспоминаний.  
Конечно, Клаус не был призраком и в полной мере не мог понять, какого Бену, но мертвым он бывал.  
— Хорошо.  
— И потом… В смысле? Ты согласен?

Клаус вздохнул. Потер лицо ладонями и провел ими по волосам, убирая с лица непослушные кудри. Впрочем, почти сразу они опять рассыпались, как им было удобно. Он устало посмотрел на брата снизу вверх. Бен уже ходил за ним по пятам последние три дня и как попугай, который жил в каком-то из рехабов, повторял одно и то же.  
— Только недолго.

Бен с готовностью кивнул и подпрыгнул на месте от нетерпения. В каком-то смысле у него развилась зависимость — с тех пор, как он узнал, что может вселяться в брата, противостоять желанию это сделать было практически невозможно. Бен настаивал, давил на жалость, разыгрывал любимую карту «мертвого брата», против которой Клаус не смел возражать, напоминал, что из-за Клауса он здесь застрял и совершенно не обращал внимания на то, как нехотя тот соглашается, предпочитая списывать поведение брата на обычную для него вредность.  
— И…  
— Я помню все правила эксплуатации: волосы не стричь, помидорки не лапать, молочку не употреблять.

Клаус пожевал губу и кивнул. Оттянул футболку, выдохнул и сжал кулаки.  
Для обоих братьев момент слияния был подобен прыжку в ледяную воду — тело пропускало вздох и в этот момент Бен занимал место Клауса, чтобы следующий вздох сделать уже самому.  
Бен открыл глаза и, как обычно, посмотрел на свои ладони. Осторожно коснулся груди. Каждый раз, как первый. Наклонился вперед, выпрямил ноги и поднялся с кровати — голова кружилась от ощущения твердого пола и веса собственного тела. Он вышел из комнаты. Десять небольших шагов и вверх по лестнице. Еще пара минут и он у дверей в библиотеку. На самом деле Шестой шел в комнату для занятий музыкой, где хотел увидеться с Ваней, пока на занятие не пришли очередные ученики, однако спокойно пройти мимо книг мог Клаус, но никак не Бен. Он шагнул в просторное помещение, заставленное книгами и кончиками пальцев пробежался по корешкам на ближайшей к нему полке. Не глядя вытащил первую, раскрыл и глубоко вдохнул запах пыльных страниц. Бен поймал свой дзен и наслаждался моментом полного спокойствия, когда почувствовал удар под дых изнутри.  
— Клаус, имей совесть! Десяти минут не прошло.

Еще один удар. Шестой поставил книгу на место и сосредоточился на внутренних ощущениях в попытке обуздать нетерпеливого брата, но тот лишь брыкался, толкался изо всех сил, как если был в отчаянии. Однако за последнее время он многому научился и чувствовал себя в теле брата хозяином, способным на полный контроль. Он пошатнулся, моргнул и почувствовал, как Клаус отступил.  
— То-то.

Шестой удовлетворенно кивнул и поспешил на встречу к сестре, пока брат вновь не вздумал показать характер.  
За углом на другом конце коридора, уже виднелась распахнутая дверь в музыкальную комнату, но чем ближе она становилась, тем больше густел воздух вокруг. Бен двигался как если коридор наполнился холодным вязким желе, и оно проникло под кожу. Напрягся, потому что этот холод был единственным, что Шестой чувствовал внутри тела. Клауса… не было? Дыхание снова перехватило, стены поплыли перед глазами и в следующий момент Бен, отброшенный в сторону, наблюдал, как тело брата рухнуло на пол подобно кукле.  
— Клаус, какого хрена ты…?!

Но тот не реагировал. Бен подполз на четвереньках и безрезультатно попытался дернуть брата за плечи. Обычно Клаус довольно долго приходил в себя после «выселения» брата, но что-то подсказывало ему — в этот раз дела обстоят иначе.  
На шум из музыкальной комнаты выглянула Ваня.  
— Боже… Ребята! Есть кто-нибудь? Сюда, скорее!

В отличие от Бена, она могла позвать на помощь и сейчас кричала, что есть сил. Она прижала два пальца к сонной артерии, а ладонью левой руки накрыла собственный рот. Бену все было понятно без слов. Он откинулся на стену и облизнул губы.  
— Что слу…?  
— Диего, скорее. — Используя весь вес тела, Ваня ритмично нажимала на грудь брата. — Он, кажется, не дышит. Не могу нащупать пульс.  
— Передоз?  
— Я не знаю! Нам нужно отвезти его в больницу! Давай же, давай!

Для Бена все по-прежнему было, как в тумане и замедленной съемке. Второй подхватил тело брата и, обгоняя Ваню, побежал к машине, припаркованной у дома. Уложил Клауса на заднее сидение, на колени сестре, а сам утопил педаль газа. Шестой сидел рядом на пассажирском месте, не в силах отвести глаз от Клауса, и пытался почувствовать его душу, но слышал лишь звенящую тишину и шепот у себя в голове о том, что это его вина. Он не знал, как и почему, но был уверен в этом почти на сто процентов.  
Визг тормозов и надрывный крик клаксона. Диего ругался, Ваня причитала, глотала слезы, прижимая голову Клауса к своему животу. Умоляла Четвертого очнуться, а Диего — ехать быстрее.

Машина остановилась. Хлопнула дверь, рядом громыхнула каталка. Второй помог врачам вытащить брата.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мы не знаем…  
— Возможно, это передозировка наркотиками…  
— Диего, он больше не принимает!  
— Уверена? Что-то не похоже. А врачам следует знать об этом, чтобы спасти его тощую задницу!

Ваня бросила на брата испепеляющий взгляд и решила не продолжать бессмысленный спор. Врачи остановили их обоих перед дверями реанимации, но Бена остановить они не могли.  
Сколько раз он видел брата таким — на столе в окружении врачей и приборов, пищащих на разные лады. С той лишь разницей, что раньше причиной тому была зависимость Клауса, а сейчас, похоже, зависимость Бена.  
— Не смей умирать.

Эти слова он повторял как мантру, строя у изголовья операционного стола. Он продолжал, когда врачи зафиксировали остановку сердца и приступили к реанимационным предприятиям. Он продолжал, пока одна из врачей, наблюдавшая за кардиомонитором, не объявила, что ритм вдруг восстановился, пульс в норме и дыхание не осложнено. Судя по всем показателям, пациенту ничего не угрожает. И лишь спустя несколько часов, когда брата перевезли и разместили в палате, Бен последовал за доктором к братьям и сестрам, которые все это время сидели в приемном покое.  
Ваня с ногами забралась на пластиковое сидение и уткнулась лбом в колени. Лютер подпирал стену и сверлил пол у себя под ногами. Эллисон вернулась от автомата с кофе и протянула один из стаканчиков Пятому — он поморщился от запаха, но стаканчик взял и сел рядом с Ваней. Диего ходил назад и вперед по узкому проходу между местами для ожидающих. Он по-прежнему не мог успокоиться, его переполняли страх за брата, чувство вины, что они не уследили за ним, а также желание накостылять самому Клаусу.  
— Мисс Харгривз? Меня зовут Доктор Гринберг…

Врач обратился к Седьмой, но уже через мгновение его обступила вся семья. Гринберг кашлянул и вежливо кивнул, но продолжил общаться с Ваней.  
— Как он?  
— Знаете, как медик, я не должен говорить подобного, но, к моему удивлению, мистер Харгривз в полнейшей норме и пока отдыхает.  
— Почему «к удивлению»?  
— Потому что исходя из того, что я видел, для остановки сердца не было никаких предпосылок, но оно остановилось. А после запуска сердца все показатели нормализовались мгновенно, будто парень не умер минуту назад.

Эллисон накрыла рот ладонью, а Диего, наконец, озвучил не отпускавший его вопрос:  
— Значит, это не наркотики?  
— Нет. Единственное вещество в его крови это никотин.  
— А могло ли, гхм, — Лютер кашлянул, — это быть следствием того, что он употреблял раньше?  
— Понимаю ваши опасения и их причины. Жизнь с некогда зависимым родственником, разумеется, наталкивает на такие мысли, но нет.  
Диего виновато взглянул на Ваню. Он был рад, что его страхи развеялись, однако остался горький осадок оттого, что он усомнился в брате.

— Именно поэтому, как только он придет в себя, я хотел бы переговорить с мистером Харгривзом, чтобы узнать, что произошло. Также я запланировал ряд тестов, разумеет, если он не будет против. — Гринберг обвел всех взглядом. — Вы можете поехать домой. У старшей медсестры есть ваши контакты и, если что, с вами свяжутся. Навестить его вы сможете завтра.  
— Кому-нибудь из нас следует остаться. На случай если он придет в себя ночью. — пояснила Ваня и кивнула сама себе.  
— Уверен, что Клаусу не привыкать просыпаться одному в больницах, но спорить с тобой никто не станет. — Пятый ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток из стаканчика.  
Доктор повел рукой, предлагая следовать за ним, и Ваня, неловко махнув родным на прощание, потерялась в глубине коридора, среди людей в бирюзовой форме медперсонала.

* * *

Глубоко за полночь коридоры больницы были ярко освещены, но единственный свет в палате был от стоящего поодаль уличного фонаря. Ваня спала, неудобно вывернувшись на стуле и устроив голову на матрасе у изножья больничной койки. Бен стоял рядом, но, тем не менее, задумавшись, упустил момент, когда брат пришел в себя.  
— Твоё счастье, Каспер, что у меня сил нет заехать тебе по роже.  
— Клаус… Ты как?

Четвертый моргнул несколько раз. Медленно обвел взглядом комнату, соображая, где находится, а потом заметил Ваню.  
— А вот это что-то новенькое.  
— Если бы не она, — Бен покачал головой. — Я не знаю, что было бы.  
— Я бы умер совсем, а не чуть-чуть. — Говорил равнодушно и буднично, будто проснулся с похмелья. — Так что давай в следующий раз ты будешь сваливать из моего тела по первому требованию.  
— Почему не рассказал мне?

Четвертый сфокусировал взгляд на брате, и скривил губы.  
— Хм. Давай попробуем. Бен, твоя душа, сущность или как это правильно называется, настолько толстозада, что в моем прекрасном теле не остается места для меня самого. И — внезапно! — тело не может долго и полноценно функционировать, когда оригинальной запчасти нет в наборе. Ничего так звучит, как думаешь?  
— Ты думал, что я огорчусь из-за этого?  
Клаус наморщил нос, мотнул головой и протянул:  
— Нееееееа.

И Бен понял.  
— Я бы никогда так не подумал.  
— Подумал бы. Что я все придумываю из вредности, эгоизма или просто так. Чтоб насолить тебе и не дать того, чего ты так хочешь. Что манипулирую тобой, вызываю чувство вины. Что еще…  
— Клаус, ты идиот? Ты мой брат, а я чуть не убил тебя.  
— Да, тут мне следовало догадаться, что ты вырубишь меня, чтобы подольше остаться живым. — Пожал ссутулившимися плечами и улыбнулся. — Сам же таким был. Всё отдал бы за дозу.  
Шестой затих.

— Прости меня.  
— Да ладно. Зато я опять Боженьку напряг своим присутствием, аххах. Как думаешь, почему она так меня не любит? Ей то я когда успел насолить?  
— Потому что ты редкостная заноза в любом виде и состоянии.  
— Ауч, Бен. Я вообще-то чуть не умер.  
— Я с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты, дуралей, переживешь объяснительные беседы с домашними. — Он кивнул на просыпающуюся Ваню и отступил в глубину палаты. — И, особенно, с Ваней.  
Клаус скорчил гримасу и высунул язык в сторону Бена, приветственно махнул сестре правой ладонью.  
— Привет, Ваня. Спасибо, что спасла меня.


End file.
